Dark Feelings
by Dark Angel and Gidget Girl
Summary: *Season 1 fic* We decided to repost this story, make a few adjustments. Anyway, Maria moved on from Michael and Michael's not very happy about it. What'll he do when finds out Maria might get hurt?


(Disclaimer: ok guys…..you know as well as we do that we don't own "Roswell". But we do own Dave and Tiffany!)  
  
   
  
   
  
:-:Oki doki! This is our first fanfic! =) Weehooo! We rated it PG-13 just for fun. Well…read AND review!!!:-:  
  
Hey this is gidget girl. I decided to re-post this story, and see if we could get some more reviews. Plus, I changed some things in the story. Nothing major, just a couple quotes here and there. Now remember, this was posted a LONG time ago, so this is a season ONE fic. Including Alex. Enjoy.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Dark Feelings  
  
   
  
Michael woke up and pressed the snooze button on the clockradio. He sighed and thought *Schools for losers. But hey, I don't have anything better to do.* He went to the kitchen for some breakfast but didn't find anything to eat.  
  
"Well, I'm not hungry anyway." He said to himself.  
  
He brushed his teeth, got dressed and went outside. He sat down on the stairs to wait for Max and Isabel.  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
Maria was walking down the hallway with Liz to their first class, social studies.  
  
"So Maria, how was your date with Dave?"  
  
Maria smiled.  
  
"Great, I loved it. He is so much more romantic than Michael. We're having lunch together today. Do you mind?"  
  
"No, not at all. I can eat with Max. I'm sure he won't mind."   
  
Maria and Liz walked into the classroom and took their seats.  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
Liz searched the cafeteria with her eyes and spotted Max and Michael in a corner. She walked up to them and smiled.  
  
"Hi, can I sit with you guys?" She asked.  
  
Max and Michael looked at eachother.  
  
"Sure." Max nodded. "Where's Maria? I know she's not sick, I saw her earlier today."  
  
"Oh, um, she's having lunch with Dave."  
  
"Who's Dave?" Michael asked.  
  
Liz looked at him.  
  
"You didn't know? He's her boyfriend, they've been going out all summer."  
  
Michael looked at Liz and said, a little annoyed:  
  
"Well I hope they had a good time."  
  
Liz ignored his tone.  
  
"Yeah, they did. Dave's a really nice guy."  
  
"I'm happy for them. Anyway, Max, I've got to go, my class starts in a few minutes."  
  
"Ok, see you later."  
  
Michael went out the door. Max looked at Liz.  
  
"Do you think he is…?"  
  
"Jealous?" Liz smiled. "Definetly!"  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
Michael was walking down the hall to his locker. *I can't believe she's got a new boyfriend………… Stop thinking about her, Michael, she can do whatever she wants. It's not your problem.* He sighed. Then he saw Maria walking towards him, hand in hand with a guy, Dave. Just when he was about to turn around, Maria spotted him.  
  
"Michael, hi! Get over here, there's someone I'd like you to meet."  
  
Michael sighed again and walked up to Maria.  
  
"Hey Maria."  
  
"Dave, this is Michael. Michael, this is Dave. He's my new boyfriend. Well, I can't call him new, we met in June, but…"  
  
"Listen, Maria. I really don't have time for this. I'm late for chem-class, and I have to get to my locker first. So if you don't mind. Dave, nice to meet you."  
  
Michael took off and Maria just stared at him. Then she turned to Dave and said:  
  
"But he hates chemistry." (A/N: Yeah, Michael and chemistry, not a good combo.)  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
For the following days Michael tried to avoid Dave and Maria, but that didn't stop him from running in to them everywhere. He saw them eating in the cafeteria, sending eachother notes in class, holding hands in the hallways and Dave always hung out at the Crashdown when Maria was working. And, since Max was there when Liz was working, Max and Dave got to know eachother more and more. And Michael didn't like that at all.  
  
*Why does she hang out with that guy anyway? I don't think he's interesting at all.* Michael was walking to the cafeteria at lunch, thinking about Maria. He was going to talk to Max about it. But when he saw Max and Isabel sitting with Liz, Maria and Dave, he looked around to find someone else to sit with. He saw Alex sitting alone at a table in the back. *Well, it's better than to sit with Dave.* He thought and went over to Alex's table.  
  
"Hey Alex."  
  
"Michael?" Alex didn't look that cheerful but Michael sat down anyway.  
  
"So…" Michael asked, "how's the band?"  
  
Alex looked at him.  
  
"Fine. Why are you sitting with me? I can see all of you friends over there."  
  
"Because you were sitting alone?"  
  
"Oh, come on Michael. I know that's not why. You don't like Dave, do you?"  
  
Michael sighed.  
  
"You wouldn't understand the feeling, Alex."  
  
"Wouldn't I? I live with it everyday, everytime I see Isabel with one of her admirers. Knowing that it will never be me. That feeling has become a part of me."  
  
Michael sat quiet.  
  
"I didn't know you had so strong feelings about Isabel. Why don't you just ask her out?"  
  
"I did. Hundreds of times. Everytime I fail." Alex sighed. "At least you had your chance. Isabel won't even give me half a chance."  
  
   
  
Liz went into the kitchen to drop off the dishes. She drank some water and went out behind the counters again.  
  
"So Maria." She said. "I spoke to Max and Michael about you and Dave the other day."  
  
Maria gave the coustomer his change and turned to Liz.  
  
"Oh… Really? Why?"  
  
"No particular reason."  
  
Maria turned her face back to help a new customer. She gave him some coffee, and then started to arrange all the pastries behind the counter.  
  
"You know Maria, I think he's jealous."  
  
"About what? Maria took out a tray of brownies."  
  
"Hold this for a minute, will you?"  
  
Liz took the tray.  
  
"You and Dave. He got really annoyed when I told him you two had gone out all summer." She gave Maria the tray back.  
  
"Well, he'd better get used to it 'cuz I really like Dave."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Michael sat in his apartment, waiting for something to happen. He considered fixing the place up a little bit but desided to go for a walk instead. He locked the door and went outside. As soon as he got out it started to rain. He went to the left since he didn't want to go to the Crashdown. He turned into a small street with little perfect houses, where little perfect families lived. As he passed a car he saw something moving, and looked into it. At first he didn't see what it was, but then he saw him. Dave and a blond girl kissing. And the blonde wasn't Maria. Dave hadn't seen him yet, so Michael decided to leave.  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
Liz saw Michael through the window but didn't tell Maria. She went into the kitchen, and left Maria behind to count the money in the cashregister.  
  
   
  
Maria heard the door open and said, without looking:  
  
"We're closed." She looked up and saw Michael.  
  
"Hey Maria."  
  
None of them noticed Liz spying on them.  
  
"Hi Michael. What do you want?"  
  
*You.* Michael thought.  
  
"I have to talk to you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Dave. I saw…"  
  
Maria interupted him.  
  
"Michael, I don't even want to hear it."  
  
"But I…"  
  
Maria sighed.  
  
"Michael, I know you're jealous. But I really like Dave, and you had your chance."  
  
"I'm not jealous." Michael said, knowing that she was right. "But there's something I have to tell you."  
  
"Ok, tell me then. What is it, that is so important?"  
  
Michael took a deep breath.  
  
"Dave is cheating on you."  
  
"What?" Maria stared at him.  
  
"I was walking around and I passed a car. And I saw Dave in it, kissing another girl."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I think it was Tiffany Vaughn."  
  
Maria got an uncertain look on her face.  
  
"Why should I believe you? You didn't like Dave from the start."  
  
"Why do I even waste my time? You obviously don't believe me."  
  
Michael left the counter and went out the door. Liz came back from the kitchen just when Michael shut the door.  
  
"I know you heard everything Liz. I just can't believe he's trying to break us up." Maria sighed and sat down on a chair. Liz looked at her and even though she wanted to agree with her best friend she said:  
  
"Maria, I think he's telling the truth. It's not like Michael to lie."  
  
"But I can't believe him. I can't believe Dave would do something like that."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Max parked his car outside Michael's apartment the following morning. Michael wasn't sitting on the stairs as he used to so Max went inside. He rang the doorbell but no one opened. He rang it again and this time Michael opened.  
  
"Michael, why aren't you ready?"  
  
"Because I'm not going."  
  
"Are you sick or anything?"  
  
Michael sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sick of Dave. I hate that lying bastard!"  
  
"Why? Besides the obvious…"  
  
"Last night I caught him cheating on Maria."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Max, I saw him in his car making out with Tiffany Vaughn. And when I told Maria…"  
  
"You told Maria?"  
  
"Yeah, what the hell was I supposed to do? Anyway, she didn't believe me."  
  
"Go figure! But you can't stay home forever?"  
  
"Try me."  
  
Max looked at his watch.  
  
"Come on Michael. I'm seriuos."  
  
"Fine… Just give me a second."  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
Maria was walking the hallway looking for Liz.  She spotted her talking to Max. And Michael was there too. She decided to ignore him and went up to them.  
  
"Hi Liz, Max. And...Michael... Liz, we've got to go. We have to work, you know. Are you coming?"  
  
"Yeah, just let me talk to Max first. Wait for me by my locker."  
  
"Ok…Bye."  
  
Maria left and Michael followed her.  
  
"What do you want, Michael?"  
  
"I want you to believe me."  
  
Maria looked at him.  
  
"Then prove it."  
  
"Prove it? Who the hell do you think I am?"  
  
Maria sighed.  
  
"Then I can't believe you. Sorry Michael."  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
Liz and Maria was working late at the Crashdown this Friday. It was five minutes after closing and they had already wiped the tables, the dishes was taken care of and the money was counted. Maria went to get the keys and Liz turned the lights off. Liz and Maria was going to have a girlsnight at Marias and Liz was going to stay there for the weekend. They locked the door and started walking.  
  
"Which movie did you rent, Liz?" Maria asked.  
  
"Um, "She's all that". Did you get the snacks?"  
  
"Yeah, it's in my bag."  
  
Maria looked at one of the parked cars.  
  
"Isn't that Dave's car? Why is he here?"  
  
She saw Dave coming out from one of the houses. She was going to wave at him when he turned around to the door again. And then he kissed her. Tiffany Vaughn. Maria grabbed Liz's arm and started walking away. None of them spoke a word until they reached Marias house.  
  
"Maria are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Maria said, but there were tears in her eyes. "Can we just watch the movie?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The two following days Maria and Liz didn't walk out the door once. Maria didn't say a word about Dave and Liz didn't want to bring it up.  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
Monday morning Maria was sitting in class. When Dave came in to the class room he sat down next to Maria. She didn't even look at him. Michael, who was sitting behind them, just stared at her.  
  
"Hey honey." Dave said, trying to kiss her, but she turned away.  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Just leave me alone, David." Maria got up and went out of the classroom. Dave just watched her leave. Michael, who saw the whole thing, went after her.  
  
"Maria wait."  
  
Maria turned around.  
  
"No, Michael, you were right about him. I should have believed you."  
  
"How did you find out?"  
  
"Doesn't matter. We're through."  
  
Suddenly she saw Dave coming out of the classroom and said:  
  
"I've got to go. I don't want to talk to him." She went out of the school to the parkinglot and sat in her car.  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
"Dammit." Dave said. "What's her problem? What did I do?"  
  
Michael turned around.  
  
"I think you know that. Right Dave?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Does the name Tiffany Vaughn sound familiar to you?"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Try to figure that out for yourself."  
  
Michael walked away leaving Dave behind.  
  
"Bastard." He said quietly.  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
"Are you sure Maria?" Liz asked. They were at the Crashdown and had just closed.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." Maria said. "You can go now. I'll just clean up here, then I'll go home."  
  
"Ok, good night. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Good night."  
  
When Liz had left, Maria sat down in one of the booths. She started playing with the saltcellar and didn't even notice Michael coming in from the back.  
  
"Hey." He sat down beside her and put his arm around her. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Maria started to cry.  
  
"I can't believe I'm so stupid. I should have belived you."  
  
Michael hugged her with his arm and said:  
  
"You're not stupid, you just made a mistake. It can happen to anyone."  
  
"Yeah, but it happened to me."  
  
"It's not your fault that he's a jerk."  
  
Maria looked into his eyes.  
  
"I know. But you tried to warn me. And I didn't listen."  
  
"It's ok." Michael reassured.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I just wanted to see how you were doing."  
  
"I guess I'm fine."  
  
"Good, cause I was worried."  
  
Maria looked at him, perplexed.  
  
"You were?"  
  
"Of course I was. I care about you." He said. "Even though I won't always admit it."  
  
"Michael I…"  
  
"Look Maria…I don't usually regret things. But there's one thing I wish I hadn't done. I wish I'd never said that we couldn't be together. And about that destiny thing…I never belived in destiny anyway. And besides, that wasn't the reason…I was afraid of connection and…"  
  
Maria silenced him with a kiss. Michael pulled away, smiled and then kissed her back.  
  
   
  
   
  
:-: Dark Angel: And they lived happily ever after…The End  
  
Gidget Girl:That's all folks! We hoped you liked it.  
  
Dark Angel: yeah yeah and we promise it'll be more romance in the next fanfic.  
  
Gidget Girl: Yup. So can you pleaze review? :-: 


End file.
